gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Unique Adams
Wade 'es un personaje ficticio de la serie Glee. Hizó su primera aparición en el episodio Saturday Night Glee-ver y tiene un alter ego llamado "Unique". Es interpretado por Alex Newell, uno de los finalistas de The Glee Project. Es conocido por ser el primer personaje transgénero en la serie. Biografia Wade era la vocalista de Vocal Adrenaline ahi estaba bajo la dirección del ex-miembro Jesse St. James. Ella era reemplazo de la antigua vocalista, la estudiante de intercambio filipina, Sunshine Corazon. En la cuarta temporada se cambia de escuela al William McKinley High School e ingresa al coro de New Direction en el cual tiene su primera competencia con los antiguos integrantes despues sorprende a todos ya que es la primera persona del genero masculino que viste la ropa del género opuesto, pues es el género con el que se identifica. Tercera Temporada Saturday Night Glee-ver thumb|left Wade es un estudiante de Carmel High y miembro de Vocal Adrenaline. Se traslada hasta McKinley en son de paz, para pedirle consejos a Kurt Hummel y Mercedes Jones, ya que al igual que el primero es gay y comparte con la segunda su grupo étnico. Su deseo es demostrarle al mundo su verdadera personalidad ''Unique, que es una mujer. Cuando Sue confronta a Kurt y a Mercedes acerca de Wade, ellos le dicen que su deseo es subirse al escenario en sus Regionales en un vestido y tacos, por lo cual Sue les da a ellos un par de zapatos de tacón pertenecientes y autografiados por Janet Reno para que le den a Wade, tratando de que sea mal juzgado y puedan perder la competencia, facilitándole la victoria de las próximas Nacionales. thumb|400pxA ultimo momento, Kurt y Mercedes van a la competencia con la intención de convencerlo de que no lo haga, y Wade, los recrimina porque pensaba que ellos dos iban a entender sus intenciones. En ese momento el nuevo entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline y ex-miembro Jesse St James piensa que son espías y los echa del backstage. En la presentación de Boogie Shoes Wade sale vestido como mujer y Jesse horrorizado corre detras thumb|356pxdel escenario para bajarlo, pero Wade lo ignora y continua cantando y bailando. Kurt y Mercedes miran la fantástica presentación, orgullosos. Al final, Vocal Adrenaline gana la competencia, pasando a las Nacionales. Props Es mencionado por Sue aludiendo que Unique fue creada por Kurt y Mercedes, diciendo que se ha convertido en toda un monstruo, una revelación y en factor triunfo de Vocal Adrenaline para las Nacionales, ademas Sue intenta convencer a Kurt de hacer una versión Drag de él, llamada Porcelina. Ademas aparece brevemente en el video grabado por Kurt cuando se infiltró en los ensayos de Vocal Adrenaline. Nationals Se le ve en los vestidores donde se prepara para su presentación, es visitado por Kurt y Mercedes donde se muestra completamente histérico debido a que Jesse ha lucrado con su personaje Unique, ya que en un thumb|258px comienzo le gustaba vestirse de mujer y cantar, pero ahora que es algo público no lo disfruta como antes, al final de la charla Wade dice: "¿Sthumb|left|264pxaben qué? Unique esta pensando seriamente cambiarse de Instituto el próximo año" (Aludiendo a una posible transferencia a William McKinley High). En las Nacionales presenta Starships y Pinball Wizard obteniendo el segundo lugar con Vocal Adrenaline, pero obteniendo el Premio Individualidad Competencia Nacional de Coros 2012. Cuarta Temporada The New Rachel thumb|293pxthumb|leftAparece como nuevo integrante del coro de New Directions, y porque tiene un parecido con Mercedes, Brittany lo confunde con ella. Tiene su primera competencia por saber quien sustituirá a Rachel en el coro, con Tina , Blaine y Brittany,en el auditorio y cantan: "Call me Maybe", para saber el resultado eligen como juez a Artie. Después, mientras almorzaba New Directions, Sam y Artie dicen que no tiene que andar maquillado en el colegio ya que están en una línea muy delgada entre los populares, Blaine le dice que debería dejar a "Unique para los escenarios" y él se va de la mesa triste. Tambien se le mira observando las audiciones junto al Club glee para las nuevas vacantes del club, viendo la presentacion de Marley: "New York State Of Mind" y la de Jake: "Never Say Never". Despues entra en la sala de coro como "Unique" sorprendiendo a Joe quien le dice que solo debía usar eso en los escenarios, pero Kurt lo defiende y hace recapacitar a todos. Finalmente en la competición por el lugar de Rachel se enoja mucho con Artie ya que queda en cuarto lugar y le dice " Se que odias el poder de las mujeres negras". Ya en los pasillos, con sus compañeros, le da la bienvenida a Marley y se disculpan por haber molestado a su mamá y es ahí en medio de la reunion de New Directions que aparece la capitana de las Cheerios, Kitty, la cual les dice que ya no se tendran que sentar en la misma mesa y recibe un slushie por el equipo de football junto a Marley, y grita "A UNIQUE LE ARDEN LOS OJOS". Se lo ve al final del episodio cantando con el coro: "Chasing Pavements". ' 'thumb|364px' Britney 2.0 thumb|left|98pxUnique se presenta vestido femeninamente durante todo el episodio. Ella/el está presente en cada escena y performance de la sala del coro. En una escena se hace amiga/o de Marley , ya que ambos son nuevos en el club. Ella/el se da cuenta de que Marley ha puesto un ojo en Jake Puckerman, y trata de convencerla de que se mantenga alejado de él. Unique incluso realiza "Womanizer" con Marley y Tina (a quien Jake está hablando durante la escena) para thumb|300pxconvencerla de que no saliera con él porque es un mujeriego y no quiere que la lastime, aunque no tiene éxito al final.Tambien esta presente cuando Tina, Joe y Sam cantan: "3", mientras ellos cantan Wade y el resto de los chicos observan que Brittany agarra sus cosas y conecta una maquina para rasurar y la conecta y esta apunto de cortarse el pelo, pero Unique grita y todos los chicos la detienen. Tambien se le puede observar a Unique junto al resto de los chicos del club glee en la sala del coro ayudando a Brittany y diciendole que debe hacer el solo en la asamblea el viernes. Esta presente junto a New Directions en la asamblea bailando y cantando: "Gimme More", aunque son abuchiados porque Brittany se olvida de la letra y empieza a comer cheetos, ademas de hacer playback y cae desplomada en el gimnasio durante el performance. Posteriormente, Will se muestra decepcionado de la actitud que tuvieron. Tras regañarlos y les dice que si se enteran los jueces de las seleccionales los expulsarian y al final se le mira observado la presentacion en el salon del coro de Marley: "Everytime ". Makeover Wade no aparece en este episodio. The Break-Up thumb|205px Se lo ve junto al coro cuando Will presenta a Finn como su asistente y empiezan a escoger la obra de otoño, cuando Unique dice que quiere hacer: "Hedwing", como la obra de otoño, pero Finn vota por: "Grease" y al final escojen que la obra sera: "Grease" haciendo que todos se emocionen, entre ellos Unique y es su unica aparicien en el episodio. The Role You Were Born To Play Entra al Baño de chicas en el cual tiene una conversacion con Marley y Sue los esta espiando.El le dice a Marley que no audicionara en la obra porque no le daran en papel de Rizzo pero Marley le dice que audicione que si se lo daran.Entonces Sue se mete en la conversacion disciendo que ella no permitira que le den el papel de Rizzo porque es un chico, entonces le dice Marley y Wade que haran la audicion y cantan: "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)"' 'y al finalizar dice Wade que quiere el papel de "Rizzo". Es mencionado y alagado por Finn por el papel de Rizzo, en la Sala del Coro mientras eligen los protagonistas de la obra:, Mercedes , Mike y Artie. Tambien lo vuelven a mencionar en la direccion por Sue y despues por el Director Figgins el cual dice "Que es solo una linda jovenzuela pechugona" (sin saber que Wade es hombre). Tambien se le ve bailando y cantando con los chicos del club en el auditorio la cancion: "Born to Hand Jive". Luego se le mira teniendo una conversacion con Finn sobre lo terrible que se siente no ser aceptado como "Unique". En los pasillos descubre que tiene el papel de Rizzo, asiendo que Sue se disguste y prometa vengarze. thumb Glease Esta presente al inicio del episodio cuando Will les dice a los chicos que se ira temporalmente del Club Glee, por lo cual le dejara el cargo a Finn, lo cual sorprende mucho a los chicos y a Unique. Tambien se le mira a Unique junto a las chicas del club glee, probandose los trajes para la obra cuando Kitty les dice que ahy que hacer una pijamada en su casa y unique le pregunta si puede ir y Kitty le dice que puede ir con la condicion: "De que si lo mira escondiendo su cosita entre sus piernas y brincando por ahi como El Silencio de los Corderos, lo echara de la casa". Unique interpreta: Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee, en la pijamada, burlandose de Marley. Por causa de Sue, que llama a los padres de Wade, estos le prohíben vestirse como chica dentro de la escuela, quitándole el papel de Rizzo, el cual se interpreta por Santana. Al ver como Santana interpreta el papel de Rizzo, Wade canta imaginariamente junto a Santana y Cassandra: There Are Worse Things I Could Do.thumb|212px Dynamic Duets Wade, no aparece en este episodio. Thanksgiving Wade esta presente en la sala del coro con el resto de New Directions en precensia de los graduados exepto Rachel y Kurt. Cuando Finn les asigna una pareja vocal de los graduados a Wade le toca ser pareja de Mercedesthumb|368px. Wade, esta presente en la conversacion y presentacion de Quinn Santana y Brittany "Come See About Me " junto con las demás chicas del club glee en la sala de coro. Unique, aparece en los pasillos revisando su casillero un poco antes de empezar las seccionales, donde tiene una conversacion con Marley acerca de que Unique es hermosa y sobre la prohibicion de sus padres acerca de vestir como Unique, luego llegan juntas al salon del coro junto para una platica con New Directions antes de la presentacion, al etrar al salon del coro Mercedes sorprendida al ver a Wade vestido como mujer nuevamente le dice: "La chica esta de Vuelta". En las seccionales esta observado la presentacion de Los Warblers: "Whistle" y "Live While We're Young", en el publico con el resto de New Directions y luego la de Los Rosedale Mennonites: "Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain". Mas tarde se encuentra al frente durante el performance: "Gangnam Style " , como el numero de las seccionales de New Directions al terminar la presentacion Marley se desploma en el suelo y Wade se sorprende al igual que todos. thumb|left|276px|Gangnam Style Swan Song Unique, al principio habla para que ayuden a Marley mientras esta recobra la conciencia en el salon del coro diciendo: " Denle espacio". Mas tarde, se pone triste al saber que perdieron por unanimidad contra los Warblers. Despues se le mira en la sala del coro jutno al resto de New Directions en una charla especto al futuro del club glee.thumb Mas adelante se une al equipo de hockey de la escuela ya que no podrán usar más el salón de música hasta el siguiente año, más tarde cuando se reunen para saber que haran con el coro nuevamente, el no los apoya junto a los demás salvo Marley. Al final todos desiden seguir en el coro e interpretan con Finn: "Don’t Dream It’s Over". Glee, Actually Wade, no aparece en este episodio Sadie Hawkins Se le ve como Wade, durante las reuniones del Club Glee, al pasar de salón en salón. Se le mira en las duchas de los hombres, viendo la presentacion de Tina: "I Don't Know How to Love Him", junto al resto del Club Glee. Unique, participa en la canción que cantan Brittany y Marley: "Tell Him", con el resto de las chicas. Así mismo, durante el baile se le mira bailando entre el publico la cancion de los chicos: "No Scrubs", luego interpreta con el resto de las chicas y a dueto con Marley: "Locked Out of Heaven". Y se le ve en sobre el piano haciendo coros en la canción que canta Ryder: "I Only Have Eyes For You" , no se sabe quien haya sido su pareja, pero lo mas probable es que haya ido con Unique ya que se le ve bailando con ella misma. Este es el primer capítulo en el que aparece y no tiene ninguna línea de diálogo, solo canciones. Naked Se le ve en la sala del coro emocionado por el regreso del clbu glee en las competencias con el resto de los chicos del club glee. Mas tarde se le mira durante el performance de los chicos: "Centerfold/Hot In Herre", junto a Marley viendolos emocionado. Tambien se le puede ver a Wade en la presentacion de Jake: "Let Me Love You". Casi al final se le mira junto al resto del club glee, vendiendo calendarios a todas las chicas, de la escuela muy contentos por que recaudaron lo suficiente para rentar el autobus. Al final, tiene un solo en la presentación: "This Is The New Year", como Unique, con el resto del club glee. Diva thumb|168px|Unique una Diva Unique está presente en la sala del coro con el resto del club cuando Finn y Emma les dicen que la tarea de la semana es "Diva" , Wade feliz por la tarea de la semana ,asegura ser la Diva de New Directions, Tina está en desacuerdo diciendo que ella lo es, Marley , Britanny y Blaine se interponen en la conversación y comienzan a cantar "Diva" de camino al auditorio en un pensamiento compartido. Aparece observado el performance que canta Blaine: "Don't Stop Me Now", en la sala del coro y al dia siguiente tambien observa la presentacon de Santana: "Nutbush City Limits". Mas tarde participa en el performance de Tina: "Hung Up" junto con Kitty y Brittany. Celebra con el grupo que Tina gana la semana Diva, un poco desepcionado y sorprendido por no a ver sido el el ganador. I Do Wade no aparece en este episodio, porque como el Mr. Shuester menciona,se enfermo por culpa de "la gripe aviar asiatica" Girls (and Boys) on Film Unique, junto al resto de New Directions esta feliz de que tiene que interpretar las canciones de sus peliculas thumb|234pxfavoritas como tarea de la semana, en un duelo de Mash-Up, Chicos vs Chicas. Unique esta en el equipo de las chicas y les dice que hay que interpretar una cancion de la pelicula: "Juego de Lagrimas", ya que el sabe todo sobre la pelicula. Mas tarde se le mira junto a Sugar en la biblioteca, durante el performance: "Shout" junto al resto de los chicos de New Directions donde sigue a todos hasta la cafeteria a traves de la presentacion del performance. Luego, de que los muchachos terminan su numero de Mash-Up, Unique junto a las Chicas van al baño a prepararse para su presentacion: "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl", al terminar de cantar, los chicos les aplauden. Mas tarde se le mira acompañando, a Will llevandole cerenata a Emma con la cancion: " In Your Eyes", a casa de su hermana. Despues se ve a Wade junto a los Chicos del club en la sala del coro, cuando Will les dice que todos ganaron en la competencia se enoja al igual que el resto de New Directions. Al final se les ve con todo el club glee bailando y cantando: "Footlose" en el auditorio. Feud Charlando con "Katie", Ryder le cuenta el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Wade el otro dia (pasa un flashback): Wade se dirije a Ryder enfadado por el beso que este le dio a Marley haciendo que Marley se confundiera en su relacion con Jake , luego Wade le dice a Ryder que esta lejos de estar con ella (Marley) porque ella es feliz con Jake. Entonces Ryder se dirije a Wade como "viejo", haciendo enfadar a Wade ya que Wade le dice que es una "chica", pero Ryder le sigue insistiendo que el (Wade/Unique), es un chico haciendo que Wade se enoje y lo empuje (Fin del Flashback). Ryder entonces sigue el consejo de "Katie " y desafia a Wade a un duelo de canciones para aclarar los problemas que ahy entre los dos. Mas tarde se le mira cantando junto a Ryder: The [[Archivo:1191723_1363363817385_full.jpg|thumb|left|400pxBitch Is Back/Dress You Up]]", a pesar de la pelea entre los dos poco antes de cantar, se le mira a Wade, feliz bailando alrededor de Ryder mientras que el(Ryder) toca la bateria, al terminar de cantar (Ryder y Wade), se muestra un flashback: (Donde se mira que Ryder y Unique estan en un debate dirijido por Artie, en el cual se thumb|326pxbasan en la rivalidad de Elton John y Madonna para hacer su duelo) y se acaba el flashback, entonces Unique esta dispuesto a hacer las pases con Ryder si esta dispuesto a dirijirsele como a una mujer a Wade, cuando Ryder es incapaz de hacerlo, Wade sale de la sala del coro enojado. Despues se le mira a Wade con el resto de las chicas del club glee viendo y alardeando la presentacion de Will y Finn: "Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way". Mas tarde cuando Ryder es convencido por "Katie", a tratar como mujer a Wade, Ryder organiza una junta con Wade, Jake y Marley, para disculparse con ellos por los problemas que a avido entre ellos, es alli donde admite Ryder no saber lo que pasa por dentro de Unique pero que el va entrar en su realidad de ser tratado como mujer haciendo a unique llorar. por que lo hace recordar que el dia que hizo el dueto con Ryder, al volver a casa muy feliz, un par de chicas se reian de el/ella y estaba muerto de miedo, en eso Kiity entra mientras ellos estan hablando y le dice a Wade que ella es su amiga y que no lo duvulgo porque lo desmentira todo y Jake, Ryder, Marley y Kitty prometen acompañar a Wade a su casa Todos los dias apartir de ahora.y hacen un pacto de amistad y al final se le mira a Wade bailando y cantando con el resto del club glee: "Closer" Guilty Pleasures Despues de que Will , se enferma el club glee se cancela esta semana, pero Blaine y Sam toman el liderazgo para no atrasarse en la preparacion para las regionales, les dicen a los chicos que el club no se cancelara esta semana y les ponen la tarea de "Guilty presures", por lo cual los chicos un poco confundidos se niegan, pero Sam y Blaine les cantan la cancion: "Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go)", para ayudarlos a revelar "sus placeres culpables" y tener mas confianza entre ellos, durante la presentacion Wade viste femeninamente durante toda la cancion. Despues, Wade, Tina y Marley confrontan a Kitty y Brittany exigiendo saber el placer culpable de Kitty ya que son grandes admiradoras de "Fondue For Two" y merecen saberlo, Kitty se niega pero Brit le dice que es: "Las Spice Girls", por lo cual todas las chicas y Wade se emocionan ya que ellas tambien amaban a las Spice Girls y las idolatran, en eso Wade dice: "Esta feroz mujer negra sera Scary Spice" y Kitty le dice: "No hay nada mas aterrador que una chica con pene", lo cual Wade no lo toma muy bien y Kitty le pide disculpas. En la sala del coro Wade esta presente en el performance de Sam: "Copacabana", al igual que el resto del club glee. En el auditorio las chicas y Wade se ponen de acuerdo acerca de la Spice Girl que sera cada una, Wade queria ser Scary Spice, pero Britt le dijo que seria racista que fuera el la Scary Spice solo porque es negro, por lo cual le toco ser a Wade la "Baby Spice", en eso Tina llega y les dice que Jake piensa hacer una cancion de Chris Brown por lo cual las chicas se enojan y mas tarde tienen una conversacion con Jake en la sala del coro, en donde Wade le dice: "Que talvez idiota no sea una palabra lo suficientemente justa para describir... thumb|left|300px| a Chris Brown", y al terminar todas las chicas se van y Wade le dice: "Todas Creemos que deberias pensar en lo que te dijimos" y se va enojado al igual que las chicas. Wade tambien esta presente en el performance de Blaine: "Against All Odds", en el auditorio con el resto de los chicos del club. Como "placer culpable" las chicas y Wade cantan la cancion de las Spice Girls: "Wannabe ", en la sala del coro, para el resto de los chicos muy emocionadas al terminar ella de inmediato se sientan para observar la cancion de Jake: "My Prerogative", la cual no convence mucho a las chicas ni a Wade, pero la aceptan. Al final cantan: "Mamma Mia!"como numero... grupal en el auditorio. Shooting Star Wade aprece en el auditorio con los chicos del Club Glee, junto a Will hablando acerca de sus rivales en las Regionales, cuando Britt llega y les dice que un meteorito acabara con todos, por lo cual todos se sorpreden y se quedan impactados, por lo cual nadien le cree porque dicen que ya habia dicho lo mismo en Navidad entonces Britt les dice: "que no piensa pasar sus ultimas horas de vida ensayando para las regionales, prefiere decirle a esa persona especial para ella, que lo ama" por lo cual todos piensan que es Sam, pero Britt dice que esa persona especial para ella es: "Lord Tubbington", por lo cual Wade y el resto de los chicos se confunden. Ya en la sala del coro los chicos hablan acerca del metiorito que predigo Britt, por lo cual Wade le dice a Britt: "¿Crees que Dios me dejaria ser una chica angel en el cielo?", en eso llega Will y todos toman asiento y este les dice: que ahy que olvidar al meteorito y ahy que preparse para las regionales, pero si el meteorito llegara a caer ahy que decirle a sus familiares y asus amigos lo que tengan que decirles, por lo cual les da como tarea de la semana "Last chances" y serviria como entrenamiento para las regionales, en eso suena el timbre y todos se van. Mas tarde se le ve a Unique en la presentacion de Brittany y Sam: "More Than Words",, en la cual todos se confunden al ver que la cancion es para Lord Tubbington y no para Sam lo cual era lo mas correcto y logico. Otro dia Unique junto a todos los chicos del club glee (exepto Sugar y Joe) estan presente en la sala del coro junto a Beiste y Will, cuando estan apunto de comenzar la clase, se oye un disparo y el silencio es la palabra, todos los chicos corren a esconderse en los rincones de la sala del coro, todos muy alarmados , Unique se esconde en el rincon que esta al lado de las sillas junto a la oficina de Will, junto a Ryder y Sam, en eso Will les dice que le manden extos a sus familiares, pero Unique no traia su telefono, despues de un rato Kitty se va y se esconde junto a Unique, un poco mas adelante, los chicos aun siguen escondidos, entonces Ryder trata de llamar a la supuesta "Katie"para decirle lo que esta padando, entonces la llamada se oye en la sala del coro en una de las mochilas de los chicos del club, por lo cual (Kitty y Unique son los unicos sopechosos), Ryder se siente engañado. Mas tarde cuando llega la policia todos los chicos se levantan, Unique, llorando se agarra de la mano de Kitty y se dan un abrazo grupal con el resto del club glee. Al final se le mira a Wade con el resto del club, en el auditorio cantando: "Say", y al terminar la cancion pasan el resto del video que Artie... thumb|left hizo, donde los chicos dejaban dedicatorias llorando durante el suspenso de la balazera entre ellos estaba la parte del video de Wade donde decia: "A cualquiera que vea esto, Nunca dejes de creer en ti mismo". Sweet Dreams Unique es visto por primera vez en la sala del coro cuando Marley entra y lo ve tomar píldoras anticonceptivas con el fin de mejorar sus pechos, porque eso es lo que otros transexuales hacen, Marley intenta detenerla, pero el/ella se niega. En eso Mr.Shue , escoge las cancionesde las regionales y los chicos no estan de acuerdo entonces Wade y el resto del club organizan una junta secreta sin Mr. Shue para elegir las canciones para las regionales y decirle a Will. Mas tarde en la sala del coro se le puede ver nuevamente a Wade como Unique con el resto del club glee, cuando los chicos de dicen a Will que tiene mas alternativas hacerca de las canciones que ai que cantar en las regionales, Will se enoja y le dice a Blaine que porque hizo eso entonces Unique le dice a Blaine: "Vas a necesitar algo de valor de mujer para decir eso" y se saca un implante, entonces Will se enoja con todo los chicos del club y le dice a Wade: "Que le baje de tono con lo de las boobies" y los chicos se intristesen. Luego rumbo al auditorio Wade va hablando con Blaine, entonces Wade le dice:"Estoy manejando de manera natural mis pechos, todas las noches los unto con crema de coco, con vitamina E y nueses silvestres", ya en el auditorio, Marley les dice que los sito a Sam , Blaine y a Wade, para enserñarles las canciones que ella compuso ya que ellos fueron los mas afectados despues del regaño de Mr.Shue. y los cuatro juntos empiezan a cantar: "You Have More Friends Than You Know ", al terminar cantar le dicen que la cancion es increible y Wade le dice: "Es la banda sonora de mi vida" y le aconsejan que se la muestre a Mr. Shue pero Marley se niega, porque Mr.Shue fue muy claro en decirle que no.Al final Wade y el resto del club hacen recapasitar a Will y quiere que le enseñen una cancion y ya en el auditorio se les mira a todo al club y a Wade cantando la cancion original de Marley: "Outcast " en la que tien un solo. Lights Out Wade aparece por primera vez en el episodio en la sala del coro con el resto del club glee, este se encuentra texteando, ya que todos esperan a Will para empezar la clase, ya una vez que llega Will les cuneta a los chicos sobre la competencia entonces en eso se va la luz y los chicos se sorprenden Sam dice: "Apocalipsis Zombie" y Wade dice: "O el espectaculo de entreacto de Beyonce", entonces Will les dice que es la tarea de la semana sera: "La Semana Acustica". Mas tarde se le vuelve a ver en la sala del coro, con el club oyendo la presentacion de Sam: "You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin'". Despues se le mira nuevamente en la sala del coro viendo la presentacion de Ryde: "EveryBody Hurts" junto al resto del club. En el auditorio se le mira Wade bailando con elresto del club: "We Will Rock You", con cucharas, botellas de agua, plasticos y botes. Casi al final se le vuelve a ver en el auditorio con todo el club y Will, hablando acerca de que el proximo performance tiene que ser a acapela. Al final se le mira bailando: "For The Longest Time". thumb Wonder-ful All Or Nothing Al principio del capitulo no se le mira a Wade, pero si se le oye, en el chatfist con Blaine, Sam, Kitty , Ryder y Katie, de inmediato estan los chicos en la sala del coro entre ellos Unique hablando sobre las regionales, que seran en el auditorio de la escuela y todos se emocionan y despues todos le mandan vibras positivas a Rachel a donde quiera que estaba para su audicion para Fanny Brice.Mas tarde se le mira en la sala del coro nuevamente, con el resto del club glee, cuando todos se sorprenden del comportamiento de Brittany al entrar a la clase y empezar a mandar, y a gritar de una forma muy grosera, dejando al club sin palabras entre ellos a Wade. Luego nuevamente se le vuelve a ver en la sala del coro con el resto del club glee sentados en circulo eligiendo y poniendose de acuerdo respecto a las canciones que interepretaran cuando Ryder, se levanta y enojado empieza a decir que la persona que lo engaña con el asunto de Katie se levante y le diga quien es o si no el no participara en la regionales en eso patea la mesa y todos los chicos se asustan por su actitud agresiba, durante los gritos de Ryder y patadas a la mesa, se le toman varias tomas a Unique con cara triste, al ver que Marley se echa la culpa diciendo que es Katie, Wade se sorprende y al ver que Ryder se enoja con Marley y se va Unique se queda triste. Mas tarde Wade espia la discusion en los pasillos, de Marley y Ryder acerca de Katie, entonces Ryder le pregunta a Marley que porque lo hizo y Wade sale y dice: "Porque se que no soy tu canon de belleza", Ryder descosertado dice: entonces...¿fuistes tu?, y Wade le dice: "Si, soy Unique alias, Wade alias Katie, alias la que te esta engañando" y le dice a Marley, "Marley te quiero, pero no tienes que incubrirme nunca mas", y entonces pasa un flashback donde: Wade esta hablando con Marley en el auditorio, Wade llorando thumb le dice a Marley: "Empezo como algo inocente y entonces empezo a contarme cosas pero se volvio demaciado profundo para pararlo. Y no sabes cuanto tiempo desde que me he sentido tan cercano a alguien sin todo esto entrometiendose (Señalando su cuerpo)",, entonces Marley lo abraza mientras el llora, el flashaback termina y sigue la discusion en los pasillos, Marley se va y deja a Ryder a solas con Wade para que hablen y Wade le dice a Ryder: "Se que vas a pegarme un puñetazo, pero la verdad hable contigo porque me gustabas, asi que puse thumb|left|Unique confesandole a Ryder que el es Katie una foto de una chica rubia guapa para gustarte, pero todas las historias, todas las bromas, la conexion que tuvimos, todo eso era yo y todo eso fue real, siento aberme escondido, no lo hice para erirte yo solo no queria perder lo que teniamos", entonces Ryder le dice: "No tenemos nada. No voy a darte un puñetazo en la cara, pero tampoco voy a hablar contigo de nuevo" , Ryder se va y deja a Wade triste en los pasillos. Ya en las regionales los chicos se preparan para su turno tras vestidores, en eso llega Ryder y todos se emocionan y Ryder: le dice que solo esta enojado con una persona y no seria justo enojarse con todos (Viendo a Unique) al decir eso, Unique se intristese, en eso Ryder dice: que despues de las regionales deja el club glee y Unique se intristese mas, despues de un intermedio de 10 minutos Unique y los chicos se preparan para su turno, en eso hacen un circulo en la sala del coro y Britt les dice que antes de empezar quiere decirles que la aceptaron en MIT y despues de las regionales se ira, y les dice a todos que son como su familia y a Unique le dice: "Mercedes y le dice que es como su hermana", al terminar de decirle algo a todos, poonen las manos en el centro y las alsan para arriba y ya en su presentacion de: "Hall Of Fame" de los chicos se le mira a Unique entre las chicas haciendo coros al terminar esta, las chicas empiezan a cantar: "I Love It", en la cual Wade a pesar de no tener su parte del solo de la version original canta otros pedazos de la cancion que no salen en la version orginal, al terminar esta en la formacion para la siguiente thumb|leftcancion Unique y Ryder se voltean a ver sin decirse nada seriamente entonces empieza Marley ... thumby Blaine a cantar: "All Or Nothing ", en la cual Unique y el resto de los chicos del club hacen coros. Casi al final Unique y el club glee junto al resto del clubs esperan los resultados de las regionales, en el momento que les dicen que ganaron: Unique y el club se emocionan y se ponen muy felices, de tanta emocion, Ryder abraza a Unique, al darze cuenta ambos se separan y se miran tristemente y sin ... thumb|left decirse nada se separan y siguen celebrando con el resto del club, ya en la sala del coro celebrando Unique y el club, se sorprenden al ver que Emma le dice a Will si se quiere casar con ella el cual este dice que si y todo el club entre ellos Unique muy felices y emocionados empiezan a silvar la marcha nupcial mientras Emma entra a la sala con un ramiyete de rosas asia Will junto al padre, ya una vez casados Unique y el resto de los chicos y chicas del club empiezan a gritar y a celebrar la boda, ahy se le ve por ultima vez a Unique y se acaba el episodio thumb|219px Alter Ego thumb|leftWade tiene un alter ego llamado "Unique", la cual es su vía de escape de la realidad ante el hecho de ser transgénero (como confiesa en la cuarta temporada) y no ser comprendido por sus compañeros de Instituto o la sociedad en general (pues cuenta con el apoyo de sus padres). En un comienzo se cree que es hombre, pero se revela que es mujer a la que Wade siempre habla como si fuera otra persona. En Nationals se ve a Wade incomodo con ser su ''Alter Ego debido al poder lucrativo y social que ha sido ocupado por Jesse para beneficio de Vocal Adrenaline, mostrando la diversidad del coro al aceptar a un chico travesti en sus filas y siendo el cantante principal. Al inicio de la cuarta temporada, se confirma su cambio a McKinley pues quería "estar en un lugar donde se celebre la diversidad". Relaciones Canciones Solos: Tercera Temporda: Cuarta Temporada: Solos (En Duetos): Tercera Temporada: Cuarta Temporada: Solos (En Grupo): Cuarta Temporada: Curiosidades *Como finalista de The Glee Project, al igual que Lindsay Pierce la cual interpretaba a Harmony, tambien fue miembro del coro rival de New Directions en la tercera temporada. *Es el primer personajes "Transexual" en la serie y ella/el dice que Kurt no entiende sus luchas por vestir como mujer porque este se indentifica como mujer y Kurt como hombre. *Es el unico participante de The Glee Project en no tener un mash-up durante la tercera temporada, ya que: (Lindsay/Harmony canto Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, Damian/Rory participo en I Can't Go For That/You Make My Dreams y Samuel/Joe participo Cherish/Cherish).Pero es el unico participante de The Glee Project en tener dos mash-up en la cuarta temporada: (Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl y The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up) del cual uno de ellos lo interpreto con otro participante de The Glee Project Segunda Temporada: "Ryder". *Según, es el hija de Kurt y Mercedes y que sus abuelos serían Andre Leon Talley y Beyoncé. *Apareció tres veces en la tercera temporada a pesar de quedar en segundo lugar en The Glee Project (Saturday Night Glee-ver, Props y Nationals). *Tiene un cierto parecido con Mercedes ya que Brittany se confunde al llamarlo Mercedes y hablar sobre su cabello. *Brittany solo confunde a Wade con Mercedes y no a Unique a excepcion de All or Nothing en el cual estaba vestido de Unique y aun asi lo confundio con Mercedes. *Él y Santana son los únicos personajes que tienen alter-ego. *Es el primer personaje masculino que va vestido de mujer a la escuela, exceptuando que Puck se viste de "Lola" en Props. *Recibe su primer slushie por el equipo de football en: "The New Rachel". *A pesar de no ganar en The Glee Project, apareció en tres episodios de la tercera temporada y sigue como personaje regular en la cuarta temporada. *Es el primer personaje interpretado por un participante The Glee Project al que se le ha visto algún familiar. *En muchas de sus presentaciones, vestido como Unique o asi sea como Wade, suele guiñar un ojo, mover la cabeza a los lados o tocarse el pelo. *Solo se le ha visto usando pantalón vestido como Unique en la presentación de Gimme More y Footloose. *Entro al equipo de Hockey (Aunque lo abandono en el mismo episodio). *Se cree que era popular ya que segun Rachel, Vocal Adrenaline es solo para chicos y chicas populares (Pero como se menciona en el capítulo Saturday Night Glee-ver sufría de bullying) *Tiene muy buen sentido de la moda como Wade y como Unique. *Fue al baile de Sadie Hawkins con Unique. *Es "Team Jacob" (Naked). *Wade/Unique es el segundo miembro de New Directions (después de Lauren ) en llevar vestidos diferentes de los de las otras chicas durante las competiciones. *Ryder solia tenerle algo de miedo por que se vestia de mujer. *Toma píldoras anticonceptivas para poder incrementar sus pechos como todos los transexuales. *Besa a Marley en el performance "For The Longest Time" por parte de la coreografia y en muestra de la amistad de chicas que comparten. *Las únicas canciones que Wade/Unique ha presentado con ropa masculina comun (hasta el momento) han sido: Call Me Maybe, Born to Hand Jive, There Are Worse Things I Could Do, Closer, You Have More Friends Than You Know, Outcast, SaySay, More Than Words, For The Longest Time , We Will Rock You y Superstition. *Wade era Katie Fitzgerald. *Le gusta Ryder. *Tenia miedo de que Ryder no lo quisiera por su homosexualidad. *Cuarta ocasion en la que Wade usa una peluca con rizzos. *La peluca que usa Wade en las regionales, es diferente a las que a usado antes, ya que a usado pelucas: largas y cortas. Y esta en comparacion es mediana porque es mas larga que la corta y mas corta que la larga. *Hasta ahora, desde su entrada a McKinley High, solo se le a visto un interes amoros el cual resulta ser Ryder. Frases Wade: Unique acepta la disculpa, pero primero di que soy una chica. Ryder: Mira no puedo decir que eres una chica, ayer estabas vestido de chico y hoy eres una chica.¿que baño usas?Decidete. Imágenes Wade.jpg tumblr_m32nfwPcBE1qea57bo1_250.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-16-20h33m14s122.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-16-20h39m05s52.png 561684_391176610949164_107294299_n.jpg 408315_268100713308453_598672402_n.jpg 253585_268098549975336_966077128_n.jpg 394290_267648920020299_474096462_n.jpg GLEE-Season-4-Episode-11-Sadie-Hawkins-4.jpg Pantallazo-4.png Pantallazo-12.png tumblr_mjjg26ZRxP1rteajko1_500.jpg glee-s04e15-hdtv-x264-lol-mp4_002284448.jpg tumblr_mk7ufgFD6L1rhetcmo1_500.jpg wade1.jpg wade2.jpg tumblr_mjv8obek9i1rhetcmo1_500.jpg 577614_499632070093410_1417646190_n.jpg Tumblr mdmtuwPrER1rteajko1 500.jpg 180px-Rizzo.png Images (20.jpg Images 23).jpg Images (22.jpg 1117668 1347704050721 full.jpg Images (19.jpg Tumblr mad8ldK7RX1qat4jdo1 500.gif Images (18.jpg 1191723 1363363817385 full.jpg Ryde (1).jpg 415-501 0101.jpg Wade1.jpg Wade y Mercedes Thanksgiving.jpg Unique - Diva.jpg Tina-marley-and-unique.jpg Unique Glee.jpg Unique.jpg uniqueee.jpg 316gle_316_sc8_0193.jpg uniqueeeeeeeeeeee.jpg the-glee-project-contenders-in-new-york-city-008_0.jpg Uniquee.jpg Uniqueeee.jpg Uniqueeeee.jpg Glee-Wannabee-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg Wade in the role.jpg Wannabe/wade.jpg Wade in womanizaer.jpg Sluchine.jpg Unique_GaBof.jpg 4x22 wade.jpg wade in premire.jpg wade in feud.jpg UNIQUE_greenit.jpeg wade in 4x22.jpg wade and jesse.jpg wade and tina.jpg Rydershair!unique.jpg Unique.png glee316-04.jpg glee spice girls4.jpg 941793 626335854063043 275121121 n.png 00oooooooooooooooo.jpg tumblr_mabj46a99r1qadby2o3_r2_250.gif mqdefault.jpg mqdef.jpg tumblr_mei9cdnLBe1qi8h79o1_r3_250.gif 000000000000000000000000.jpg tumblr_mk2rvjso2l1rtjgkvo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_me1prkkXGE1rzvtxy.gif tumblr_inline_mlcezuuxnG1qz4rgp.gif 11111111111111111111.jpg tumblr_mby1i0OWVt1rhtzugo1_500.png tumblr_magoombvFg1r6pr1co1_250.gif WadeAdams-Unique3.gif Green Graphic Shirt.jpg Glee-Dress-You-Up-The-Bitch-Is-Back-Full-Performance-Video-1-622x348_large.jpg MarleyUniqueFriend (1).PNG 2222222222.jpg glee-s04e15-hdtv-x264-lol-mp4_001380754.jpg Glee-413-divas-we-unique-fox.jpg Navegador Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Miembros de Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Personajes LGBT Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Vocal Adrenaline Categoría:Ex-Estudiante de Carmel High